


Unspoken

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: Keith is upset after the KDrama video and Zach wants to know why.
Relationships: Keith Habersberger & Zach Kornfeld
Kudos: 19





	Unspoken

After they had wrapped up filming, Keith had left immediately, heading into the bathroom to wash off his lipstick. Zach entered in soon after. 

"Man, I'm still worried about the performance but I'm also kinda looking forward to it now!" Zach said cheerfully. 

"Yeah," Keith replied curtly, lightly wetting a paper towel in the sink. 

Zach looked up at him curiously. "You okay?" 

"Fine," Keith muttered, ringing out the paper towel. 

"Really? 'Cause...you don't seem fine," Zach pressed. 

Keith whirled around to face him. "Why wouldn't I be? Video's going to be great! *Everyone's* going to be talking about Eugene and Ned's kiss!" 

Zach blinked in confusion. "And...you're mad because someone else has the spotlight in this video?" 

Keith rolled his eyes. "I'm not *always* a diva," he defended. 

"Well you're definitely being one right now," Zach shot back. 

Keith glared at Zach before dropping his gaze. "Eugene seemed excited about kissing Ned. I mean, not like that just...enthusiastic I guess. And you grabbed my face like I was a frog you were going to dissect." 

Zach was quiet for a moment, folding his arms. "So you're saying I'm a bad kisser?" 

"Who's the diva now?" Keith asked, folding his arms as well. 

Zach rolled his eyes. "Fine, how would you have done it?" 

Keith stepped toward Zach, his lips still covered in pink lipstick. Zach felt his heart begin to race at the look Keith was giving him. Keith took Zach's face in his hands, pressing his lips to Zach's. Zach returned the kiss, sliding his arms around Keith's back. Keith's long fingers lightly moved through Zach's hair as he deepened the kiss, his other hand resting on Zach's lower back. The two finally pulled apart breathing heavily. 

"See? Super easy," Keith said still feeling a bit breathless. 

"Yeah, I guess so," Zach agreed. 

Keith frowned. "Then why couldn't you have just done that in the video?" 

Zach looked up at him, his eyes appearing slightly damp. "You know why," he said quietly. 

Zach turned around, leaving the bathroom and heading toward the parking lot. He slid into his car, adjusting the rear view mirror. As he did so, he caught sight of his reflection. He had a smear of pink lipstick going from the middle of his lower tip and slightly onto his cheek. He raised his fingers as if to lightly touch the stain before dropping them into his lap and driving off.


End file.
